Shipment packaging has undergone constant changes and advances to better protect products, such as glassware, while being shipped. In some uses, partitions are used to separate the goods contained therein. When partitions are placed at angles to each other, they are typically slotted to interlock with each other. Nevertheless, the conventional opposing slot method of assembling partitions, the upper portions of the partitions are not reinforced or supported causing the partitions to degrade and become ineffective for their designated purpose after repeated use.
The problem presented by slotted partitions has been addressed partly by fastening the partitions together at the intersection by the use of flute wires or the like. In corrugated material applications, the partitions are cut with the flutes running horizontally. The flute wires are hand-threaded into open ends of the flutes. Although the flute wiring adds additional rigidity and durability to the partitions, the flute wire also incurs additional labor and material costs. The resulting assembly is typically more expensive and undesirable heavier shipping container. The additional weight of the flute wire also translates into increased transportation costs which are typically passed on to the consumer.
Furthermore, the addition of flute wiring in the partitions affects the recycling capability of the partitions. Normally, the partitions are simply recyclable without any preparation. But partitions utilizing flute wiring must first have the flute wiring removed before recycling can occur. This step incurs additional labor costs which adversely affects the economic feasibility of recycling.
Many assemblers will not accept packaging that cannot be returned to the parts distributors because of the disposal costs associated with the packaging materials. These costs are generally associated with dumping costs or the costs for incineration of the waste. Therefore, the user of such packaging must have collapsible packaging for a return trip to the product distributor or supplier. Also, reusable packaging has substantial advantages.
Therefore, a need exists for reinforcing partitions used in shipping that does not add weight to the partitions nor increases the complexity of the partitions while still allowing the partitions to be collapsed for return to the distributor.